


Initiation

by There_lies_my_sanity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And that confuses the first-years, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Shot, Or at least Pre-Relationship, POV Outsider, Slytherin Viktor adores Gryffindor Yuuri, literally so short, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_lies_my_sanity/pseuds/There_lies_my_sanity
Summary: A first year tugged nervously on Phichit’s sleeve. “Uh, Phichit?”“Hmm?”“Are...are all slytherins like that?”Phichit laughed. “No, no. Viktor’s one of a kind."





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a thing about Viktor and Yuuri being lovey-dovey, and I was in a magic sort of mood, so. Hope you enjoy? Maybe one day I'll write more of this AU.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiii!” the slytherin cheered, crashing into Yuuri at full force. To the surprise of all bystanders--except Phichit, who had witnessed the phenomenon too many times to be shocked--Yuuri remained on his feet.

Not only did he remain on his feet, but he remained completely unshaken, continuing in his conversation with an open-mouthed first year as if nothing had happened. One of his hands was curled around the slytherin's neck, fingers brushing through the short hairs there. The other rested on the small of his back.

“Everyone, meet Viktor,” Phichit stage-whispered to the wide-eyed first years. A couple of the older, more experienced students chuckled at their comical expressions.

“...and that’s why you should never try to climb the astronomy tower stairs without a wand between midnight and three AM,” Yuuri finished his story. The hand on Viktor’s neck slipped up to pet the silver-haired student as Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s shoulder happily.

As sudden as he appeared, Viktor was free of Yuuri’s embrace, instead slinging an arm around the gryffindor's shoulders and turning to beam at the first-years who had taken to following kind, calm, knowledgeable Yuuri Katsuki around like ducklings. “Hello, there,” he greeted cheerfully. 

The first years blinked at him. 

Viktor did not seem bothered. He just gave them a little wave and bestowed his attention on Phichit. “Hey, did you get a haircut? I think you got a haircut. It looks good! Do you like mine? I almost didn’t get it done, but I can always grow it back later, so I thought, why not? And so I cut it! And here we are! Yuuri said it looks good. Do you think it looks good? I do. It takes me way less time to shower now. And I feel so much lighter! Yuuri, do I feel lighter to you?” At this point, he had maneuvered himself so he was hugging Yuuri from behind, arms draped over his shoulders, and now he let himself go limp, feet sliding. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to catch his arms and keep him from falling, though he did roll his eyes.

Phichit huffed in amusement. “Yes, Viktor, I think it looks pretty nice.”

Viktor beamed at him, then, still hanging off Yuuri like a baby koala, buried his face in Yuuri’s hair and mumbled, “it’s still not as soft as Yuuri’s, though.”

“Okay,” said Phichit, directing the first year’s attention away from the blatant display of affection going on behind him, “does everyone know where their classes are?”

Sometime between giving directions to potions and herbology, Yuuri and Viktor wandered off, still tangled together. Viktor was blabbering on in Yuuri’s ear as Yuuri stroked one of his arms and giggled, the odd duo drawing surprisingly few strange looks. This was practically expected now, after all. Viktor had attached himself to Yuuri in the middle of their first year and hadn’t let go yet. 

A first year tugged nervously on Phichit’s sleeve. “Uh, Phichit?”

“Hmm?”

“Are...are all slytherins like that?”

Phichit laughed. “No, no. Viktor’s one of a kind. So is Yuuri, though, so I suppose they make a fine pair, don’t they?”

Then he bounded away towards divination, leaving a group of shell-shocked first years in his wake.


End file.
